A Bleach Christmas
by Morbid Guidance
Summary: At Christmas people come together and be happy and joyful. At Christmas people set aside their differences and sing, may they be Whole or Hollow... ONE SHOT, PLEASE REVIEW! Yes I know its not christmas.


Hi there, please review! And tell me if I got anything wrong (Names, personalities, Exc.). Though I may make one part OOC but it's just to be funny :). Anyway please don't flame me for it because I know what I'm doing. 

I don't own any characters from the show Bleach!

A Bleach Christmas

When Ichigo brought up some Christmas dinner for Rukia, he would have never guessed this would happened…

He knocked on the closet door where Rukia stayed secretly in his room, he had turkey and mashed potatoes in one hand and in the other hand he held a glass of holiday Egg-Nogg. "Hey Rukia, here's your dinner, come out." He said and knocked again with the back of his hand.

The closet door swung open and Rukia took the glass and plate from Ichigo. "Thanks, this looks good. Did Yuzu make it?" she asked as she began to eat it hungrily.

"Yeah, Yuzu and Kerin both. My dad also helped mash the potatoes, if you know what I mean." He replied with a laugh.

Rukia smiled and put down her plate on the bedside table. "Oh!" she said, suddenly remembering something and she walked over to her closet. "I have a gift for you Ichigo, its small but I think you might find it amusing." She said, half-laughing and pulled out a square shaped present from her closet.

"You got me something? Wow, I didn't know you had a heart?" he said and took the box from the X soul reaper. He shook it and began to unwrap it. In a few seconds it revealed a jack in the box. He looked up at Rukia and smiled. "Thanks." He said.

"Open it." She replied with a grin and he did so.

BANG!

Out popped Jack… except jack was shaped like a creepy looking Hollow. Ichigo fell to the ground in surprise and Rukia burst out laughing, holding her stomach because she was laughing so hard. Ichigo popped a vein and smirked. "Oh yeah? Well I got you an even better gift!" he cackled and got up, walked over to his bed side table and opened the shelf underneath it, revealing yet another boxed shaped present. Except it was moving, like something inside was trying to come out.

Rukia stopped laughing and looked at the present. "What the heck's inside it?" she asked, looking alittle shocked at the banging going on inside the present.

"Open it and find out." Ichigo smirked.

Just as Rukia was about to take the top off the box she had just unwrapped Kon burst out gasping for air, in a pink holiday Toto dressed with a pink bow. "RUKIA! OH RUKIA! LOOK WHAT THAT HORRIBLE MONSTER DID TO ME!" Kon cried and started sobbing on a surprised Rukia's shoulder. Suddenly he looked up, apparently determined to do something.

Rukia felt something hanging over her head and found that Ichigo had stuck up mistletoe above her and Kon. "Hehe, pucker up Rukia, Kon's on his way!" Ichigo laughed and crossed his arms, satisfied.

Just as Kon was about to do his thing Rukia threw him aside, pulled Ichigo closer and kissed him. That's when Yuzu walked in. She stopped about half way into her brother's room and stared blankly. Suddenly she ran out and stopped at the top of the stairs, "DAD, KERIN COME HERE QUICK, ICHIGO'S GOT RUKIA IN HIS ROOM AND THEY'RE KISSING!" she screamed excitedly and the whole family dashed up the stairs to see this incredible sight. Of course as soon as they entered the room Ichigo and Rukia pulled apart, extremely embarrassed.

"Aw my little boy is growing up." Ichigo's dad sniffed and Yuzu passed him a hanky.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and singing could be heard from outside. "CAROLERS!" Yuzu cheered and pushed everyone down the stairs to the front door. Orihime and Tatsuki stood there singing jingle bells at their front step, Orihime seemed to be enjoying herself but Tatsuki looked like she'd rather be doing math homework. "Aw thanks guys, you really are great singers." Yuzu applauded and Kerin smiled and nodded.

Ichigo and Rukia were transfixed however at what sung the lower course of Jingle Bells behind Orihime and Tatsuki. Three Hollows sung happily behind them, their arms draped over each other's shoulders, and rocking back and forth in the snow.

"Oh what fun it is to ride in a- ONE-HORSE-OPEN-SLLLLAAAYYYY!!!!" the door closed.

"Wasn't that wonderful?" Yuzu asked and walked off into the living room with her dad and Kerin.

"That was simply…" Rukia said in shock, still staring blankly at the door where, just seconds ago three hollows had just sung them jingle bells. "That was simply…" she tried to say again.

"Horrifying." Ichigo finished.

The end That's it. Hope you liked it and please leave a comment! Marry Christmas and a happy New Year peoples!…Though you might have read this when it's not Christmas xD.


End file.
